Psychose
by NarutoUzumakiFiction
Summary: Après une enfance douloureuse, le meurtre de ses parents et le suicide de son frère, Sasuke Uchiha se fait interner dans une hôpital psychiatrique. Huit ans plus tard, il y rencontrera Naruto Uzumaki qui changera complètement sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1, Rencontre

**Titre : **Psychose

**Auteur : **NarutoUzumakiFiction

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage…

**Note : **Ceci est le prologue d'une nouvelle fic que j'avais envie de commencer. L'idée m'ait venu en lavant la vaiselle… Alors pas de commentaire… Nahh sérieux, vous me direz ce que vous en pensé et si sa vaut la peine que je la continu! En attendant, faites pas attention aux fautes! En plus j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté avec les dialogues, cette forme d'écriture ne m'est pas vraiment familière alors elle laisse à désirer.

BONNE LECTURE!

CHAPITRE 1

Rencontre

Rapport faîte le 23 juillet 2000 par le Docteur Tsunade

_Le patient Sasuke Uchiha n'a plus parlé depuis la tragédie qui l'a frappé dans la nuit du 31 juillet 1992. Il souffre d'un trouble de comportement le poussant à se renfermer sur lui-même et de trouble psychologique important. Nous ne savons pas si il ressent une quelconque émotion ou envie. La dernière émotion aperçu sur son visage a été observé par les policiers qui l'on retrouvés près du cadavre de ses parents. Itachi Uchiha, son frère et meurtrier de ses parents, aurait été retrouvé, mort par balle. Conclusion, suicide. Le petit Sasuke a été interné à l'hôpital psychiatriques deux semaines plus tard et nous n'avons plus remarqué aucune réaction. Il mange et il boit mais ne répond à aucune question. Pas de famille connu et n'a jamais reçu de visite répertorié. Voilà maintenant 8 ans qu'il est hospitalisé et à aujourd'hui quinze ans. Ne reçoit aucun médicament et n'est sous aucun traitement. Aucune possibilité de rétablissement. _

_Tsunade_

Sasuke Uchiha n'a jamais eut la vie facile. Deuxième fils d'une famille aisée, il devait toujours être le meilleur dans tout pour se montrer à la hauteur des exigences de son père. Fugaku Uchiha voulait toujours plus et ne pu plus endurer les échecs répété de son plus jeune fils. Il ignora donc tout simplement Sasuke, alors âgé de sept ans pour ce concentrer sur son aîné qui le rendait si fier. Nombreux étaient les soirs où Sasuke s'endormait après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de son grand frère Itachi. Le rejet de son père entraîna plusieurs troubles dans l'estime qu'avait Sasuke de lui-même ce qui le mena rapidement à une dépression grave sans que ses parents ne s'en apperçoivent. En revenant de l'école un soir il se jeta devant une automobile qui n'eut pas le temps de freiner et le percuta de plein fouet. Ce fut sa première tentative de suicide. Il resta plus de trois semaine dans un comas profond puis à son réveil il du encore passer un mois à l'hôpital. Son père ne vint pas une seule fois. Seul son frère et sa mère vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles. Alors Sasuke pleura de nouveau. Il finit par rentrer à la maison et tout redevint comme avant, son père l'ignorant, sa mère s'occupant de lui, toujours de loin et Itachi le réconfortant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'anniversaire de Sasuke arriva rapidement après cette incident et lui et Itachi avait décidé de confection un gâteau à la vanille pour que leur père soit content, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il appréciait un tant sois peu. Et pour Sasuke, que son père soit fier de lui aurait été le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Alors lorsque son père rentra ce soir là, il se cacha derrière la porte de la salle à manger et observa son père entrer et regarder le gâteau ainsi la part déjà coupé à son intention. Alors qu'il venait de prendre une bouché, il la recracha dans l'assiette et se tourna vers sa femme.

-Qui a fait ça? C'est totalement immangeable. Dit-il à sa femme, avec une moue dégoûté.

-Ton fils Fugaku. Sasuke voulait seulement te faire plaisir. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et il voulait que tu sois fier de lui pour une fois. Lui répondit Mikoto de sa voix douce.

-Comment veut-tu que je sois fier de lui alors qu'il n'est bon à rien? Lui répondit-il avec dédain.

Sasuke sentit son petit cœur se serrer et les larmes roulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Dans l'ombre, Itachi regarda son petit frère pleurer encore et toujours pour l'estime d'un homme qu'il n'aura probablement jamais et son cœur se remplit de haine. Ce soir là, Sasuke avala une boîte entière de somnifère. Ce fut sa deuxième tentative de suicide. Il fut emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital où on lui fit un lavage d'estomac et on lui diagnostiqua une dépression sévère. Ce soir la ce fut également la première fois qu'Itachi se disputa avec son père.

-Il ta entendu! Il t'a entendu dire qu'il n'était bon à rien alors qu'il venait de passer la journée, sa propre journée d'anniversaire à essayer de TE faire un gâteau pour que tu sois un peu fier de lui pour UNE seule fois dans ta vie. Bon sang, il a 8 ans et il en est à sa deuxième tentative de suicide. Et tout ça c'est à cause de TOI! Il fait des efforts monstres à l'école et à la maison pour être le plus parfait possible pour que TU l'acceptes. Il veut juste que son père l'aime et il est persuadé du contraire. Il vient me voir à tous les soirs en pleurant, il est malheureux et tout ça a cause de ton stupide ego surdimensionné. TON FILS À 8 ANS ET IL EST DÉPRESSIF QU'ES-CE QU'IL TE FAUT DE PLUS POUR COMPRENDRE! Cria Itachi à son père qui semblait sur le point de le frapper pour son impertinence quand…

-ARRÊTEZ!

Sasuke se tenait là, devant les escaliers et les regardait tout les deux, les joues baignés de larmes, se tenant le ventre de ses petites mains. Il baissa les yeux et commençait à monter les escaliers quand une main le retint. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Itachi qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Attend

-Tu aurais du me laisser crever Itachi, t'aurais mieux fait de me laisser mourir comme ça tout le monde aurait été content.

Sans attendre de réponse, Sasuke monta les dernières marches et retourna dans sa chambre. Dans le salon, Fugaku Uchiha ne bougeait plus, totalement choqué par les paroles de son fils. Une semaine plus tard, Sasuke retrouvait ses parents morts dans cette même pièce et ce faisait interner après le suicide de son frère. Il n'a plus jamais reparlé et n'a plus jamais montré ses émotions, restant là assis à cette fenêtre, seul.

-Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir là?

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de réponse et se mit lui aussi à regarder par la fenêtre essayant sans aucun doute de découvrir ce qui passionnait tant le jeune brun à l'extérieur.

C'est ainsi qu'Uchiha Sasuke rencontra Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapitre 2, Cerisier en fleur

**Titre : **Psychose

**Auteur : **NarutoUzumakiFiction

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage…

**Note :** Bon je précise, le « 1er chapitre » est en faite une sorte de prologue. Il est donc NORMAL qu'il soit court! Le but était d'introduire l'histoire en racontant en gros l'histoire de deux années de vie de Sasuke, ainsi que la première fois que Naruto et lui se voyait. Ensuite, cette fiction ne sera pas extrêmement longue, alors n'attendez pas 60 chapitres qui ne viendront jamais. Enfin, j'ai modifié l'histoire de Naruto, et il ne sera donc pas orphelin de naissance. Soyez pas choquez. De plus comme c'est un univers que je crée, enfin, il est comme le notre mais l'hôpital psychiatrique, qui est sois dit en passant une hôpital pour les gens souffrant de traumatisme comme Sasuke, existe pas pour vrai! Touukkaa BONNE LECTURE LA COMPAGNIE! XD

CHAPITRE 2

Cerisier en fleur

Ils sont resté comme ça toute la journée sans jamais parler, seulement assis là à regarder par la fenêtre, chacun plongé dans leur pensés et lorsque ce fut le temps de manger, ils se séparèrent comme si de rien n'était. Le lendemain, le jeune homme revint et Sasuke ne fit même pas attention au petit ange blond qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, continuant de regarder sans voir par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour et d'où on pouvait admirer de magnifique cerisier en fleur. Plongé dans une sorte de léthargie qui ne le quittait plus depuis la mort de ses parents, Sasuke ne se rendit même pas compte que le blond lui parlait, enfin, faisait la conversation tout seul sans attendre de réponse.

-C'est vraiment joli tout ces cerisier tu trouve pas, enfin bon à travers une fenêtre c'est moins bien mais tout de même, je comprend que tu aimes venir les regarder. Au faîte je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Naruto Uzumaki et toi tu es Sasuke s'est ça? J'ai demandé à la vieille Tsunade et elle me l'a dit, c'était plus pour se débarrasser de moi qu'une faveur mais bon… J'ai vu Shizune aujourd'hui elle était très belle, mais elle semblait « légèrement » stressé, Tsunade s'est absentée en « oubliant » volontairement de le dire. Résultat, la pauvre Shizune a dû tout faire toute seule. J'aurais bien voulu l'aider mais j'ai préféré venir ici. En plus j'ai croisé le docteur Shikamaru en train de dormir sur son bureau. Tu aurais dû voir la face qu'il a faite quand je l'ai réveillé en lui criant dans les oreilles. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Sérieusement, ça serait vachement plus beau de l'extérieur, tu viens.

Et toujours sans attendre de réponse, il lui empoigna le bras et l'entraîna en courant vers les escaliers qui menaient à la cours. Naruto l'emmena jusqu'à un banc juste en dessous d'un des Sakura. Le parfum exquis de l'arbre vint chatouiller les narines de Sasuke qui ne pu s'empêcher d'humer l'odeur. Réaction que Naruto remarqua et qui eut pour effet d'agrandir son sourire déjà bien grand. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main du brun et n'en avait apparemment pas l'intention, se contentant de regarder les pétales de fleurs tourbillonner dans le vent. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, sans parler, comme lors de leur rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils se sentaient bien en compagnie de l'autre. Même Sasuke, qui n'avait plus ressentis autant de bien-être depuis la mort de ses parents, ne pouvait s'empêcher de resserrer légèrement ses doigts sur ceux de Naruto. L'heure passa et il fallut rentrer pour le repas et comme plus tôt dans la journée, Naruto l'entraîna en courant dans la bâtisse pour se rendre dans la pièce qui leur servait de cafétéria pour prendre leur repas. Sasuke avait l'habitude de manger dans sa chambre où il n'y avait que lui mais dû se faire une raison car Naruto ne semblait pas prêt de le lâcher encore une fois. Il se retrouva, on ne sait trop comment, assit devant son plateau repas en face de Naruto qui engloutissait déjà un énorme bol de ramen. Sasuke plongea doucement ses baguettes dans son propre plat avant de les porter à sa bouche et de mastiquer lentement la nourriture, comme un automate. Les ramens de Naruto n'ayant pas la même saveur, celui-ci eut tôt fait de plonger ses propres baguettes dans le plat de Sasuke qui ne réagit même pas, continuant de mâcher les pâtes qu'il avait déjà dans la bouche. Alors qu'il allait prendre une seconde bouché, il fut surpris de voir Naruto lui faire goûter ses propres nouilles, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, en lui mettant ses baguettes dans la bouche, baguettes avec lesquelles Sasuke avait d'ailleurs faillit s'étouffer. Il goûta néanmoins au nouille, prenant son temps, comme à son habitude sous le regard de Naruto. Ils retournèrent dehors après leur repas du soir, Sasuke se faisant de nouveau traîner par Naruto, et regardèrent à nouveau les cerisiers, maintenant baigné de noirceurs. Sasuke se mit malgré lui à frissonner et sursauta légèrement lorsque quelque chose lui recouvrit les épaules. Naruto avait remarqué que son brun commençait à avoir froid et lui avait donc posé sa veste sur les épaules pour le réchauffer. Il lui avait ensuite prit délicatement la main et l'avait ramené à l'intérieur, dans la chambre du brun. Sur le pas de la porte, il allait s'en aller, après lui avoir dit son habituel « à demain » quand une voix s'éleva.

-Pourquoi, avait murmuré Sasuke, après huit longues années sans dire un seul mot.

La question du brun n'était pas très claire, mais pourtant, Naruto compris immédiatement de quoi il voulait parler.

-Parce que tu en vaux la peine, tu as vécu quelque chose qui ta sûrement fait beaucoup de mal et même si je ne sait pas ce que c'est, je veux t'aider, te montrer que tu peux compter sur des gens malgré tout. Je veux que tu réussisses à vivre normalement comme moi j'ai réussis. Et puis je veux être ton ami moi… Lui dit-il d'une voix douce pour terminé sur un ton enfantin qui ne surpris qu'à moitié Sasuke qui ne dit rien et le regarda partir.

Étrangement, les paroles que lui avait dîtes Naruto lui avait fait du bien et il avait eut envie de lui dire que lui aussi il voulait être son ami, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le décès de ses parents et de son frère. Alors qu'il se relevait pour aller fermer sa porte toujours ouverte, il sentit quelque chose glisser de sur ses épaules. Naruto n'avait pas reprit sa veste, il l'avait sûrement oublié. Avec un soupir, Sasuke l'empoigna et se dirigea vers l'accueille où Shizune terminait de mettre de l'ordre dans certain dossier.

-Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la chambre de Naruto Uzumaki?

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds un moment avant de lui répondre, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le brun parler et se conduire ainsi. Elle chercha dans l'ordinateur et lui répondit quelque peu embêtée.

-Il n'y a pas de Naruto Uzumaki répertorié dans cette Hôpital, je suis désolé.


	3. Chapitre 3, Passé

**Titre : **Psychose

**Auteur : **NarutoUzumakiFiction

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage…

**Note :** Bon alors, j'ai reçu beaucoup de review concernant la dernière phrase du chapitre 2. Oui Naruto n'a pas de chambre, il peut aussi bien être quelqu'un de l'extérieur, ou un docteur, ou juste une double personnalité de Sasuke. Alors faite vous vos idées mais vous allez avoir la réponse en lisant le nouveau chapitre! A vous de voir qui avait raison! Comme je l'Avais dit précédemment, cette fic sera très courte, un maximum de dix chapitre environ, je ne crois pas être capable de faire plus. Mes idées sont courtes et je peux aussi bien les rentrer dans un même chapitre alors, ça fait un peu brouillon. Je le redis encore une fois, je me relis et fais attention aux fautes seulement je ne les vois pas toutes donc je vous remercierais de ne pas en tenir compte. Pas besoin d'me faire la moral et en plus je suis en retard alors... J'espère que mon chapitre vous fera plaisir! Et… BONNE LECTURE!

CHAPITRE 3

Passé

Ce matin-là, Sasuke devait rencontrer Tsunade pour son examen mensuel, évènement qu'il n'attendait pas avec une réelle impatience. Mais depuis que Naruto était entré dans sa vie, il semblait accorder de l'importance aux personnes l'entourant, très peu certes, mais beaucoup plus qu'avant cette rencontre. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le blond et lui se retrouvait chaque jours afin de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Cependant, un doute s'était installé l'empêchant de savourer sa conscience fraîchement retrouvée. Qu'avait voulu dire Shizune en lui annonçant que Naruto n'avait pas de chambre dans l'établissement? Avait-il développé des tendances schizophrènes? Il n'avait pas posé la question à Naruto, peu lui importait à vrai dire, tant que Naruto restait toujours présent. Il se fichait bien qu'il soit réel ou non tant qu'il ne le laissait plus seul. Il lui avait apporté ce qu'on lui avait si longtemps refusé. L'affection d'une personne, sans restrictions aucunes. Plus de père éternellement insatisfait, plus de mère absente. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était son frère. Après toute ces années, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui en vouloir de l'avoir privé d'une famille, puisque de toute façon ils n'en avaient jamais étés une. Il lui en voulait d'être partit, de l'avoir laissé seul, Itachi était la seule personne en qui il trouvait du réconfort. S'est sa mort qui avait déclanché cette peur frénétique d'attachement, ce besoin de ne plus souffrir de ses liens. Et pourtant en à peine une semaine, ce petit ange blond avait réussit là où tant d'autre avait échoué. Cette présence, cette sensation qu'enfin une personne comprenait ce qu'il avait vécut, la certitude que quelqu'un serait là, à l'attendre. C'est tout ce qu'il lui manquait depuis tant d'années, cette voix qui l'avait sortit de son enfer perpétuelle. Lui, il n'avait pas abandonner devant son apparente froideur, il avait insisté et ne l'avait pas étiqueté comme un cas désespéré dès le début. La peur qui le prenait aux tripes, parfois tard le soir, ne pouvait l'empêcher d'attendre impatiemment le lendemain pour revoir le blond, _son_ blond. Il n'avait jamais eut d'ami, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours travaillé très fort pour rendre son père fier de lui, au détriment des autres. Sauf Itachi, il ne s'était jamais lié avec les autres jeunes de son âge, et à son arrivé dans l'institut, après le massacre, il n'avait plus jamais cherché le contact, sauf avec Naruto. Le blond était spécial et Sasuke en était convaincu. L'impression qu'il dégageait de ne rien attendre de vous, seulement d'être soi-même, le sentiment qu'on ne peut pas le décevoir, lui qui n'avait jamais ressentit autre chose que la déception de son père et le rejet de sa propre mère, il ne pouvait qu'être comblé de cette rayonnante présence. Il lui faudrait probablement un certain temps avant de pouvoir être aussi ouvert qu'avant, mais il avait l'impression que Naruto serait là et attendrait avec lui qu'il aille mieux. Il avait trouvé la lumière à laquelle s'accrocher.

-Monsieur Uchiha, le Docteur Tsunade vous attend dans son bureau.

-Hn.

Sans lui accorder d'attention, il traversa le passage et entra dans le bureau. Il alla s'asseoir sans un regard pour Tsunade qui ne s'en formalisa pas, étant habitué à son indifférence.

-Alors Sasuke, tu sembles aller mieux. Shizune m'a fait part de la fin soudaine de ton inactivité. D'après le cuisinier Choji, tu serais même venu dîner à la cafétéria cette semaine, je suis heureuse que tu n'ailles plus t'enfermer dans ta chambre comme c'était le cas à notre dernier rendez-vous. J'ai également été mise au courant du fait que tu sois allé dehors presque tous les jours cette semaine. Tu semble avoir fais d'énorme progrès et tout ça en si peu de temps. Pourrais-je en savoir la raison?

-J'ai… Rencontré… Quelqu'un, lui répondit-il après avoir hésité, réticent à lui parler de Naruto.

-Et puis-je savoir qui est cette personne? Lui demanda t'elle, de plus en plus intrigué.

-Vous le savez, je le cherchais. J'ai demandé à Shizune… Pour Naruto…

Embarrassé, Sasuke baissa les yeux pour fixer le plancher si intéressant… Tsunade pour sa part, avait ouvert grand les yeux et restait bouche bée. Alors comme ça Naruto serait revenu?

-Il est réellement revenu? Lui demanda t'elle incertaine.

-Revenu? Vous voulez dire que je ne l'ais pas inventé?

-Bien sûr que non! C'est un ancien pensionnaire qui s'en ait admirablement sortit. Tout le temps qu'il a été ici, il le passait à aider les autres. Il parvenait à les « guérirent » d'une certaine façon. Des gens qui comme toi ne parlaient pas, s'isolaient et souffraient probablement plus que les autres. Si tu l'as rencontré, je ne suis pas étonnée de te voir assis devant moi à me parler après huit ans de mutisme. Ce gamin a un don. Il parvient à changer les gens. J'espère sincèrement que tu iras mieux grâce à lui et que tu pourras te reconstruire une vie après le drame que tu as vécu. Même si je suis surprise qu'il y soit arrivé en si peu de temps. Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous tout les deux?

-Quatre jours je crois.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ensemble?

- Les jours se sont tous ressemblés, nous assoyons dehors et nous y restons toute la journée puis nous allons manger et il repart. C'est tout.

-Il est resté avec toi tout ce temps? Demanda t'elle surprise.

-Hn.

-Bien Sasuke, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je te revois le mois prochain. Tu diras à Naruto que je suis heureuse qu'il soit de retour. Passe une bonne journée Sasuke.

Ledit Sasuke se leva et sortit de la pièce comme il y était entré sans un regard en arrière. Il s'était peut-être grandement amélioré, il restait cependant un long chemin à faire avant que tout redevienne comme avant.


	4. Chapitre 4, Remonter la pente

**Titre : **Psychose

**Auteur : **NarutoUzumakiFiction

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage…

**Note : **Alors je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce temps que j'ai passé sans publié mais je crois que j'en avais besoin pour faire le point sur moi. Je sais que ça fait longtemps alors je vous met un petit récapitulatif pour vous remettre dans le bain.

Donc Sasuke, enfant, se fait ignoré par son père et sa mère ne s'occupe pas plus que ça de lui alors que son frère prend soin du mieux qu'il peut de son petit frère dépressif. Alors qu'il en est à sa deuxième tentative de suicide, Itachi assassine leur parent et met fin à ses jours et en même temps au calvaire de Sasuke qui n'est pourtant pas au bout de ses peine et qui passe ensuite huit ans dans un hôpital psychiatrique dans un parfait mutisme, jusqu'à-ce qu'il rencontre Naruto qui viendra ensoleillé sa sombre existence et lui permettre de lentement se remettre de ce qu'il a vécut.

Bonne Lecture!

CHAPITRE 4

On remonte la pente

Les jours se suivaient et Sasuke reprenait littéralement vie. La joie de vivre de Naruto semblait contagieuse car plus le temps passait et plus la douleur causée par son passé s'estompait, laissant place à une sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avant. Sasuke ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait, personne avant ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui pour autre chose que son « cas ». Avec Naruto, il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir être parfait, d'être quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Lorsqu'il voyait tout ces gens tenter d'attirer son attention, de le sortir de son mutisme, il n'était même pas tenté de leur accorder un semblant d'attention. Et pourtant quand cet ange aux cheveux blond et aux yeux d'azur l'avait abordé sans tenté de le faire parlé, restant seulement là auprès de lui, il avait eu envie de lui donner sa chance. Il avait l'impression que pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'était ni un fardeau ni de trop avec Naruto. Il n'y avait pas d'attente et c'est ce qui faisait tant de bien à Sasuke. Il pouvait enfin laissé aller les souvenir de son père insatisfait et de sa mère absente, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier son frère.

-Dit Sasuke?

-Hn

-Ils étaient comment?

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, il su instantanément. Il resta un moment silencieux, se demandant s'il était prêt à parler de sa famille. Même s'il acceptait lentement ce qui s'était passé, seulement quelques mois était passé depuis que Naruto était entré dans sa vie et qu'il recommençait enfin à vivre. Il se rappela Itachi et sourit. Oui il pouvait car son frère méritait d'être connu, beaucoup plus que son père et sa mère. Alors il raconta à Naruto l'indifférence de son père, l'éloignement de sa mère et il parla longtemps de son frère, de ses longs cheveux soyeux qu'il aimait humer, de son odeur unique, de ses yeux noir et profond si tendre à son égard, des longues nuits qu'il passait à le réconforter, de ses petits mots gentils, de ses petites attentions, de la façon dont il prenait sa défense devant son père, de toutes ces fois où il venait le chercher à l'école et qu'il lui demandait comment c'était passé sa journée, il lui parla de tout ce qui faisais de son frère l'être exceptionnel qu'il était, de son grand frère qui alla jusqu'à commettre un crime et mettre fin à ses jours pour son petit frère. Sasuke dut arrêter car les sanglots qu'il tentait vainement d'étouffer finir par l'empêcher de parler, alors que Naruto le prenait doucement dans ses bras pour le réconforter, chantonnant doucement un air inconnu.

Jamais il n'avait eu ainsi l'impression d'être autant vulnérable et invincible à la fois, ces bras chaud qui l'enserrait lui donnait la force et l'opportunité de se laisser aller à une faiblesse qu'il s'était pourtant toujours refusé et tout cela sans se retrouver désarmé. Huit années qu'il n'avait pas vu passé, tellement plongé dans un monde qu'il était le seul à parcourir et il suffisait à Naruto d'une semaine pour le replonger dans la vie réel et quelques mois pour l'amené à ce confié, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, pas même à son frère. Peut-être que Tsunade avait réellement raison et qu'il avait réellement un don pour libérer les gens de leur passé et les aidé à passer le cap.

Lentement mais sûrement, Naruto devenait indispensable à la vie et à la stabilité de Sasuke, il était sa bouée de sauvetage, son point d'ancrage dans la réalité et cette responsabilité qui était désormais sienne en aurait effrayé plus d'un mais pas l'Uzumaki. Car lorsqu'il l'avait vu, ténébreux même dans ses vêtements blanc d'hôpital, regardant par la fenêtre, complètement absent, il n'avait pu empêcher son coeur de faire un saut dans sa poitrine et de s'emballer subitement. Jamais encore il n'avait autant voulu aider quelqu'un, en le voyant seul et si indifférent, il avait voulu voir son visage illuminé par un sourire. Il s'était promis d'y arriver, pour lui, pour cet ange ténébreux dont l'indifférence cachait certainement une souffrance incommensurable. C'est pourquoi il le prenait dans ses bras présentement, pour qu'il laisse enfin sortir toute cette tristesse qu'il avait gardé si longtemps à l'intérieur de lui. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et il commença son propre récit.

-Lorsque je suis venu au monde, ma mère a fait une hémorragie et elle est morte, beaucoup on dit que c'était ma faute par la suite, car ma mère était très aimé par son entourage et sa mort fut un drame. Je ne l'ai pas connu, excuse moi si je te semble insensible en parlant d'elle, mais même si avoir une mère m'a beaucoup manqué dans mon enfance, je ne peux pas vraiment te parler d'elle avec émotion puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que sur photo. Tu sais, elle avait de long cheveux roux et de beaux yeux brun, physiquement je ne lui ressemble en rien, mais il paraît que j'ai son caractère explosif. Pour ce qui est de mon père, il m'a élevé quelques années mais il a finit par se suicidé quand j'avais quatre ans, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre sans l'amour de sa vie. Il m'a laissé une lettre que je n'ai ouvert que lorsque j'ai eu treize ans et c'est là que j'ai réellement basculé. Je n'ai jamais été réellement heureux, je suis allé dans un orphelinat après la mort de ma mère où j'étais l'enfant maudit, l'enfant qui causa la mort de ses deux parents. J'étais rejeté et battu et dès que je le pouvais je m'enfuyais, ce que j'ai commencé à faire vers l'âge de sept ans. C'était dur à vivre mais j'étais convaincu que si eux ne m'aimait pas, au moins mes parents m'avaient aimés avant de mourir. Alors j'ai vécu comme ça, attirant les ennuis et faisant mon possible pour m'en sortir, j'allais à l'école et réussissait à gravir les échelons du mieux que je pouvais, mais quand j'ai eu treize ans, un homme est venu à l'orphelinat et m'a remis une lettre, une lettre que mon père lui avait laissé pour qu'il puisse me la remettre lorsque ce serait le moment, alors comme l'homme devait quitter le pays pour affaire il était venu. J'ai pris la lettre et je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes pour la lire. C'était horrible. Il disait que j'avais tué ma mère, que je l'avais privé de la femme qu'il aimait et que si elle ne lui avait pas fait promettre de m'élevé et de prendre soin de moi, il m'aurait noyé dans le bain à la première occasion. J'ai longtemps pleuré, je n'avais jamais voulu croire tous ces gens qui me traitait de meurtrier, j'avais toujours cru que mes parent au moins m'avait aimé mais me faire jeter comme ça à figure que je n'étais qu'un indésirable c'était juste trop. J'ai pété un câble, je me suis mis à tout cassé, j'ai même agressé un surveillant et un autre pensionnaire de l'orphelinat. Puis je me suis calmé et je me suis renfermé sur moi même, on m'a diagnostiqué d'importants troubles mentaux et on m'a enfermé ici pendant deux ans. Tu savais que j'avais deux ans de plus que toi? Tout ça pour dire que j'ai passé ces deux année à entendre les voix de ces gens qui m'avait descendu plus bas que terre et je m'imaginais sans cesse que mon père se tenait devant moi et qu'il me regardait avec dégoût, m'assénant que je n'étais qu'un boulet, un incapable et qu'il aimerait mieux me voir mort. Et puis un jour, une fille est venu s'assoir à côté de moi, comme je l'ai fais pour toi et elle m'a libéré de mes démons intérieurs, elle m'a montré que je n'étais en rien responsable dans la mort de mes parents, elle a su me montrer que même si je ne l'avais pas connu, ma mère restait l'être qui m'avait le plus aimé en ce monde et qu'elle méritait que je vive pour elle. J'ai compris ce jour là que rien ne sers de ruminer le passé. Alors j'ai réappris à vivre et aujourd'hui c'est mon tour de t'aider à remonter la pente.


	5. Chapitre 5, Apprendre à aimer

**Titre : **Psychose

**Auteur : **NarutoUzumakiFiction

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage…

**Note : **Ce chapitre est probablement le dernier de cette mini fiction. Avoir attendu si longtemps pour la terminer fut quand même une bonne chose car je suis bien contente de comment j'en suis arrivé à cette fin, qui n'était définitivement pas celle que j'avais en tête au moment où je l'ai commencé. Je ferai peut-être un prologue dans le genre 10 ans plus tard pour donner un aperçu de ce qu'es devenu la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto mais rien n'est moins sûr, j'y pense. Si il y a des fautes dans ce chapitre, je m'en excuse mais j'ai la grippe et une très mince concentration alors il m'arrive de tomber dans la lune et de rater quelques fautes, si c'est carrément l'enfer vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire et je me vérifierai à la loupe! En tout cas, donnez moi vos impressions et...

Bonne Lecture!

CHAPITRE 5

Apprendre à aimer

Après toutes les révélations qui avait été faite, le silence avait prit place dans la pièce. Lentement, Sasuke prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et ils sortirent de la chambre tranquillement, comme si le moindre son pourrait brisé la sérénité de ce moment qu'il partageait. Le blond avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien Sasuke qui venait de prendre une initiative, ce qui faisait prendre à leur relation un tout autre tournant. Par ce geste, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne le jugeait pas, qu'il était là et surtout qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour donner une chance à leur amitié. Pourtant Naruto savait que ses sentiments envers Sasuke était différent de ceux qu'il avait ressenti pour les autres qu'il avait aidé auparavant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu une telle dépendance envers Kiba ou encore Sakura alors que c'était elle qui l'avait sortit de son enfer. Tout les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui était tellement intense, tellement profond mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à leur donné un nom. Probablement que quiconque aurait été à sa place aurait déjà compris mais lui n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il n'avait que dix-sept ans, dix-huit dans une semaine, et tout lui était tellement nouveau. Il sortit de ses pensés en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient revenu à leur point de départ dans un certain sens, juste en dessous du Sakura, maintenant dépourvu de fleur et de feuille, d'ailleurs il faisait vraiment trop froid pour être dehors en simple t-shirt. Soudain la voix de Sasuke brisa le silence.

-Tu sais Naruto, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être avec d'autre personne, je veux dire, être vraiment là avec eux, de corps et d'esprit. Même quand j'étais jeune, les autres élèves ne se souciaient pas vraiment de moi car je ne faisais aucun effort pour avoir une vie sociale. Tout ce qui se passe en ce moment me déroute complètement mais pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi vivant de toute ma vie. Je ne comprend pas le dixième de ce que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi mais j'aime ça et je voulais te dire merci Naruto pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pour ça, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas plus ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'adore sa et que je n'ai pas l'intention de me passer de toi maintenant que j'ai réussi à attirer ton attention.

-Merci quand même.

-Tu sais que tu bat tous tes records de la plus longue phrase prononcé?

-Baka.

Ils rigolèrent un moment avant de reprendre leur sérieux en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient maintenant tous les deux complètement frigorifiés.

-Hey Sas'ke t'étais obligé de m'emmener dehors pour me dire sa? Parce que là je crois qu'on est va se taper un bon rhume.

-C'est là où tu m'a emmené pour la première fois et je ne voyais pas d'autre endroit pour te dire ce que j'avais à te dire.

-C'est ce que je disais, tu bat littéralement ton record aujourd'hui!

-Pff... Tes vraiment idiot!

Alors qu'ils rentraient se mettre au chaud, Sasuke se fit apostropher par Shizune qui lui annonça que Tsunade l'attendait dans son bureau immédiatement. Lançant un dernier regard à Naruto qui lui fit signe qu'il l'attendait dans sa chambre, Sasuke suivit la secrétaire du Docteur Tsunade. Dès qui entra dans le bureau, il remarqua le magnifique sourire qui ornait le visage de la femme, qui ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas son âge avancé. Il alla s'assoir sur la chaise qu'elle lui présenta et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Bien Sasuke, j'imagine que tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui alors que notre prochain rendez-vous n'est que dans deux semaines. Voilà, après toute l'évolution que j'ai pu observer chez toi ces derniers mois, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tu étais sur la voie de la guérison et qu'il ne t'était plus nécessaire de vivre ici. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la liberté de faire quelques recherches sur ta famille et l'un de tes oncles accepte de te prendre chez lui, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, son nom est Madara Uchiha et je lui ai donné rendez-vous ici à la fin de la semaine, si tu es d'accord bien entendu. As-tu des objections Sasuke?

Trop abasourdi pour répondre, il ne fit que répondre d'un mouvement négatif de la tête et puis sans prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir, il sortit du bureau et prit la direction de sa chambre où l'attendait toujours Naruto. Il se rappelait de cet oncle qui ne lui donnait pas plus d'attention que son père, il se souvenait plus particulièrement que cet oncle vivait au États-Unis, très loin du Japon et surtout très loin de Naruto.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pour la deuxièmes cette journée là. Sans qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, Naruto avait pris une très grande importance dans sa vie, en devenant le pilier de sa conscience encore bien fragile, il n'était pas prêt à le quitter.

Lorsqu'il entra finalement dans la chambre, il se jeta dans les bras de son ange blond qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

-Chut... Sasuke, qu'es-ce qui t'arrive? Explique moi!

La voix entrecoupée de sanglots, Sasuke lui raconta du mieux qu'il pu la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Tsunade, lui disant dans un même temps d'où venait son oncle. Lentement, l'information se rendit jusqu'au cerveau de Naruto qui comprit finalement les enjeux de cette nouvelle. Il commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse et brusquement il se mit debout, manquant faire tomber Sasuke qui était toujours dans ses bras, il prit la main de ce dernier et couru jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade.

Ouvrant la porte à la volé, il fit irruption dans la pièce comme une tornade, traînant derrière lui le brun au yeux toujours remplie de larme.

-MAIS QU'ES-CE QUI TE PREND NARUTO! ON ENTRE PAS LE BUREAU DE GENS COMME ÇA!

-CE QUI ME PREND, C'EST QUE JE REFUSE QUE TU ME SÉPARE DE SASUKE!

Baissant d'un ton, il poursuivit plus calmement, mais toujours animé d'une détermination féroce.

-J'aurai dix-huit ans dans une semaine, je serai majeur, alors Sasuke pourra venir vivre chez moi et je m'occuperai de lui. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il soit loin de moi et lui non plus.

En disant ces mots, il pointa Sasuke de la tête et Tsunade remarqua enfin les traces de larmes sur le visage du jeune homme et son air misérable. Considérant la question, il lui apparaissait clairement que Sasuke s'accrochait à Naruto pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, les séparer reviendrait à le replonger dans sa catatonie. Elle regarda Naruto et vit dans ses yeux toute sa détermination mais surtout cette petite lueur qui illuminait ses yeux bleu, elle su ce qu'elle devait faire.

-D'accord, je vais signer son formulaire de permission de sortie et dans une semaine jour pour jour il pourra sortir.

Alors que Naruto commençait à s'exciter et que le visage de Sasuke s'illuminait, elle ne pu se retenir de sourire devant ces deux jeunes hommes déjà si éprouvé par la vie. Après tout ce qu'il avait traverser, il ne leur restait plus qu'à apprendre à s'aimer car il ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux qu'ils s'aimaient, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils se tenaient toujours par la main.


	6. Épilogue

**Titre : **Psychose

**Auteur : **NarutoUzumakiFiction

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage…

**Note : **Bon voici l'épilogue, pas très long mais il conclut bien cette fiction même si ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête. J'avoue être un peu déçu du résultat mais j'ai commencé cet fic il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle n'est plus tellement précise dans ma tête et j'ai fais comme j'ai pu. Maintenant elle est terminé et c'est un soulagement, je vais enfin pouvoir donner libre cours à l'inspiration que j'avais pour d'autre fiction et que je n'ai pas couché sur papier car je culpabilisais de ne pas terminer celle en cours. J'ai hésité à mettre un lemon dans ce chapitre mais j'ai laissé tombé après un essai raté. Donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu et que vous serez autant content que moi de la fin de cette fiction vieille de plus de deux ans. Et...

Bonne Lecture!

ÉPILOGUE

Dix ans plus tard

-NARUTO! DÉPÊCHE TOI ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD!

-J'ARRIVE!

Descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, un jeune homme de bientôt vingt-neuf ans, blond comme le blé et des yeux azur à en faire pâlir le ciel de jalousie, fit son apparition dans le salon alors qu'une autre personne l'y attendait déjà. Des cheveux sombres et des yeux plus profond que la nuit même, Sasuke du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans était devenu un très bel homme et surtout très convoité. Pourtant, malgré toute ses filles qui se pâmaient devant lui, aucune n'attirait son attention, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son homme.

Lui et Naruto, après qu'il soit sortie de l'institution psychiatrique où il avait passé plusieurs années, s'étaient installé dans un petit appartement, le seul qu'ils pouvaient réellement se permettre. Mais, le brun n'avait pas dit un mot et avait seulement sourit, il s'y sentait mieux que n'importe où ailleurs, peu importe que ce ne soit pas un manoir tant que Naruto était près de lui. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de réaliser les sentiments qui les unissait tous les deux et encore plus pour passer le pas. Mais ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble et étaient maintenant plus heureux que tout dans leur maison fraichement acheté et qui était devenu leur petit nid douillet.

-Non mais tu en as mis du temps! Sakura va nous écorcher vif si on est en retard à sa fête de noël comme l'an dernier.

Naruto avait fini par lui présenter les autres personnes qu'il avait aidé au cours des années qui avaient précédé leur rencontre et surtout Sakura, la jeune fille qui lui avait permis de vivre.

-Je sais mais je trouvais plus ma cravate.

Il lui fit un sourire bête alors que Sasuke s'approchait de lui en soupirant, découragé. Il lui prit la-dîtes cravate des mains et la lui passa autour du cou tandis que son vis-à-vis le regardait tendrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le prendre délicatement par la taille pour le coller à son torse et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lâchant la cravate, Sasuke posa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira un peu plus contre lui alors que le blond laissait échappé un petit rire contre sa bouche.

-On va être en retard...

-J'men fou.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa entraînant Naruto avec lui, étant loin de s'en faire avec la fête où ils devaient se rendre ou plutôt où ils devraient déjà être.

Ils étaient arrivés plus d'une heure en retard et Sakura leur avait fait une scène avant que Sai, son fiancé, ne vienne la prendre par la taille en lui disant que c'était mauvais pour le bébé de s'énerver. Alors elle s'était calmé, les avait pris dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à son ventre maintenant bien gonflé et les avait conduit au salon où les attendait les autres. Il y avait Kiba et Hinata, Ino, le docteur Shikamaru et Tsunade, Lee et Shino, tous des amis de Naruto, qui avaient fini par devenir ceux de Sasuke par la même occasion. Un peu comme une deuxième famille, ils ne l'avaient jamais jugé et l'avaient accepté parmi eux sans hésitation ni restriction.

N'attendant en faîte que ces deux là pour passer à table, ils purent enfin aller se régaler des bons petits plats de Sakura.

-Je suis sûr que vous faisiez des trucs cochons et que c'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivé en retard.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Kiba, ça ne te regarde absolument pas ce que l'on fait Sasuke et moi.

-Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie Naruto et dit plutôt que ça à dérapé comme d'habitude et comme à mon anniversaire ou au tiens même. Vous nous faite toujours le coup tous les deux.

-On s'aime c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi et surtout pas à table. Maintenant mange et tait-toi.

-T'a le chic pour casser l'ambiance Sas'ke! Mais je t'aime pareil.

-Hn. Tu deviens mielleux Naruto.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils terminèrent de manger pour se diriger vers le salon, pour digérer mais surtout pour pouvoir s'échanger leur cadeau. Le plus beau moment fut sûrement lorsque Naruto offrit son cadeau à Sasuke. Posant un genou au sol, il prononça les plus beau mot qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rêver entendre de sa vie. Un je t'aime pour toujours.

-Sasuke veux-tu m'épouser?

D'abord surpris, il laissa les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant de lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrassant partout au visage et répétant inlassablement des petits oui ému.

Peut-être que dans cinq ans ils se seraient lassés l'un de l'autre mais il avait envie d'essayer, de faire confiance, d'aimer. Après avoir passé huit ans dans un institut psychiatrique, Sasuke n'avait plus envie de se refermer sur lui-même, il voulait profiter de la vie et il savait que Naruto ne le laisserait jamais tomber, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Ils s'aiment et c'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
